


Meet me at the Naked Sun

by madhatt



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Holomatter Avatars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from cruising the universe on-board the Lost Light, Megatron meets Starscream. The Seeker tries to seduce his former leader, but it's hard with their limited knowledge of how Earthmen, their current avatars, are supposed to work.</p>
<p>Takes place sometime after the events of Dark Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me at the Naked Sun

**Author's Note:**

> As Anon on tumblr requested: "“Just for your information: I’m not wearing any underwear.” Megatron and starscream holo formers Megatron not catching the concept Starscream flustered and yelly at old man bucket head"

The Naked Sun, the bar Megatron got invited to, doesn't serve Cybertronians. It is nothing unusual, all the atrocities of war and, Megatron supposes, mostly his own approach to conquering the universe, made most of said universe reluctant when it comes to both Autobots and Decepticons, to put it very mildly. What is surprising about this situation, someone actually decided it would be a good idea to meet the warlord himself in such an establishment.

It was a weird request, he is more and more sure of that, as he thinks about the matter on the way to the Naked Sun. They stopped on Hedonia at most of the crew's request to have some free time to unwind. Megatron didn't have problems agreeing to that, what's more, he made sure Ultra Magnus accepted the request immediately. It was good for the morale of his crew to get off the ship and enjoy themselves. He can however think of no one who would want to enjoy themself in Megatron's cheerful company and, what's more, invite him to a bar for a... he isn't sure what it was supposed to be. Well, maybe he is overly pessimistic on purpose – there are mechs on the Lost Light that accept him as their captain (co-captain, Rodimus' annoyed voice chirps immediately in his processor), but those few don't mind being seen in his company and so don't need to hide behind their holomatter avatars to meet him.

For a moment, just as he is standing right in front of the Naked Sun, just looking at the establishment before entering, he thinks if maybe he should be worried. He has enemies, many more of them than friends, or even acquaintances, and there is a high chance it is all an elaborate plot to finally get rid of his old, scarred form. He is however not overly worried about that. That's why as soon as he has his avatar in place (and isn't it still a foreign feeling to be this fragile), without any hesitation to his moves, he enters the bar.

The inside of the establishment is dimly lit and surprisingly empty. Somehow he expected it to be crowded and unpleasant, but instead there are small groups of people staying in the shadows, at their tables, in the otherwise intimate room. There is however one person, an Earthman, sitting at the bar, sipping a colourful cocktail, obviously wanting to be spotted.

To his surprise – or maybe he shouldn't really be surprised about it – he recognizes stranger as Starscream. He chuckles. So it _is_ someone desiring his demise, after all. Megatron takes in the other's holomatter avatar, the first chance he has to do so. It's undoubtedly handsome, just like the Seeker himself, with it's short dark hair, sharp pointy nose and thin lips, forming a handsome smirk. It's – no, Starscream is – dressed in a long, red dress, drifting down all the way to the black shapely heels. It is a robe that Megatron is sure isn't usually worn by males on Earth, and he is guessing that although quite feminine, Starscream's  holomatter body is male. But it is hard to tell, especially with his limited experience with Earthmen. Still there is no doubt that this attire does Starscream's temporary form much justice - there's the exquisite Seeker-like elegance to the way the dress shows off subtle curves of the slender body. Megatron takes his time to look at the pale back, that the dress uncovers completely. It looks oddly empty, without the wings framing the body, though it is still luscious. He expects nothing less from his former second in command.

Finally Starscream notices him, and Megatron is annoyed with himself at the fond excitement he feels, when the Seeker smiles at him invitingly. There is a lot of history between them, intimate history, that makes Megatron shiver with hope that this time they will not be fighting. He wishes he could hate himself for it, but instead he is filled with affection.

Starscream waves him over and Megatron immediately complies, sitting on a stool next to him. Even using avatars, Starscream is still smaller than the warlord and has to look up at him.

“Long time no see,” Starscream says and smiles again.

Megatron huffs. “Maybe it's for the best. The last time we've seen each other, you tried to humiliate me in front of all Cybertron.”

Starscream rests his chin on his hand and looks at Megatron from behind long eyelashes. “I'm sorry?”

“No, you're not,” answers Megatron with a chuckle.

Starscream moves closer to him and puts one hand on Megatron's thigh, squeezing it teasingly. “Maybe I'm not,” he says. “But I didn't invite you here to talk about that ridiculous trial of yours,” he adds quickly.

“Then what did you invite me here for?” asks Megatron.

Starscream leans against Megatron's body and makes himself comfortable – he rests his chin on the other's shoulder and moves his hand to Megatron's pectoral. “As I said, we haven't seen each other in some time. And since I've heard of your planned little detour...”

“You missed me?” Megatron knows he sounds incredulous, but admitting he feels any sort of affection for his former leader, is such an unusual thing for Starscream to do, Megatron can't help but be surprised.

Starscream doesn't say anything, which is all the answer Megatron needs. He feels benevolent though, and so doesn't comment. Instead he orders himself a drink and relaxes – it's been always easy for him to relax with Starscream by his side, something that Megatron could never understand, with all the backstabbing impulses Starscream happily submitted to.

They stay like this for some time and Megatron has to admit he starts enjoying himself – Starscream's hands keep caressing this strange, sensitive body he now possesses, sending pleasant shivers up and down his spine; his weight feels nice against Megatron's side; the silence engulfs them comfortingly.

But of course when it comes to Starscream, the enjoyable silence can't last very long. All too soon, Starscream leans even closer, putting his lips right against Megatron's ear, and, “Just for you information: I'm not wearing any underwear...” he whispers sultrily.

Putting it mildly, Megatron is confused. The spell that was put on them, disappears instantly.

“Any what?”

“Well... Underwear.” Starscream sounds uncertain. He moves away from Megatron and looks at him suspiciously.

Megatron stares right back at him. “What is this thing and why aren't you wearing it? Are you supposed to?” he asks, dumbfounded.

Suddenly Starscream's face turns angry and his whole body tenses. “Oh for Primus' … Really?!” And there's the screech Megatron knows so well. He almost smiles. ”You're such an idiot!” hisses Starscream and hits Megatron's shoulder. Megatron barely feels it.

He also still doesn't understand what the whole thing is about. “What did I...?

“Everything! As always.” Starscream crosses his arms over his chest. He is sulking. He is also whispering under his breath. “And to think I wanted to be nice, to...”

It is now Megatron who seeks the other's closeness. He moves his body closer to the Seeker. “Starscream,” he says in a harsh tone of voice they both know so well from their encounters as a leader and his second in command. It instantly gets Starscream's attention. “Explain.”

Starscream is angry, but he is also embarrassed and Megatron must admit, he enjoys his squirming, like he's always done. “It's...” Starscream hesitates for a moment, before he continues. “It's a form of garment that people wear almost all the time. It's not proper not to wear it. It covers the... _the interface equipment_.”

The last part is almost whispered and Megatron has to actually lean closer to hear it. When he understands what Starscream is telling him, he throws his head back and laughs out loud. Starscream looks scandalized.

“S-stop it! It's not f-”

Megatron doesn't let him finish. He moves his arm around Starscream's waist and pulls him against his chest. He hums appreciatively at how dainty the Seeker feels against his larger, much more muscular body. It's something he knows so very well – Starscream's fragile frame, at least comparing to his own, rubbing against him, wanting his undivided attention. “Actually it is,” he says.

Starscream is looking at him with a pout that just begs to be kissed. Megatron can't deny himself the pleasure of that, and so he leans down to kiss these thin lips. He's surprised at how soft they are, comparing to his real frame, but his surprise quickly turns into mirth, when he realizes they are also much more sensitive. Especially when he bites at them teasingly.

Starscream moans. Megatron doesn't really want to deny himself anymore.

And so, before the kiss has a chance to turn truly scorching, he quickly stands up, pulling Starscream along. “Let's stop with this foolishness...” says Megatron and continues, despite Starscream trying to protest, “... and move it somewhere, where we can enjoy each other, with our actual frames.”

Starscream can't really deny it is a good idea, and from the happy look on his face, he's not even going to try. After all, that's exactly what he came here for.

 


End file.
